


FFXV X Reader: Lemon Stories

by Animekath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Swearing, Train Sex, ish?, possessive, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Long/short smut stories with your Chocobros and other side characters!Enjoy your fantasiesChapter 1 - Gladio X Reader: On the tramsChapter 2 - Ardyn X Reader: My new toyChapter 3 - Ignis X Blind!Reader: Love is blindChapter 4 - Blind!Ignis X Blind!Reader: Love Is Blind 2





	1. Gladio X Reader: On the Trams

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again!
> 
> I’m sorry if I’m being slow, I’ve been working at my two jobs and I really have no time in between, only on my days off! ^ u ^” I’m also sorry but I’m not going to continue the ‘Ignis x Reader: Cor’s daughter story’, since I thought it sucked and my mind was everywhere with the story line, so I am sorry if you wanted me to continue it-But good news, the smut stories I had in mind for the it will be here in the future! I have a lot of ideas and thought of bashing them here!
> 
> Enjoy your reading and hope you leave a comment! :3

You were talking with Prompto as both of you were leaving school with other students, a lot of them going home or hanging out with friends. You were a year older then Prompto and Noct but Ignis was a year older then you, which meant Gladio was two years older then you as well. Ignis never went to public school so you never saw him much and Gladio left school last year since he was eighteen now and was joining the Crownsguard just like his father. You were friends with the group when you met Prompto in his chubby stage a few years ago, pretty much being his only friend until he lost the weight and befriended the Prince.

Noct soon joined you both before seeing Gladio and Ignis were waiting outside for the three of you. You chatted about school and of course girls trying to get Noct’s number which made you and Prompto laugh since Noct wasn’t good with that side of people, mainly girls who wanted to screw the Prince. sadly his heart only belonged to one woman.

“I’m going to go home now, I’ll see you guys tomorrow..” You said as you smiled, going to take the trams which were underground.

“I’ll join you..I need to get home as well..” Gladio said as he grinned at you. He lived near so that was understandable. “I’ll see you Noct for training tomorrow..” He said which made Noct whine slightly.

The five of said your goodbyes before walking beside Gladio, making you feel nervous. You can’t lie to yourself that you had a crush on him for a year now, when Noct let you watch them train and Gladio was pretty much showing off to impress you. He was also kind, loyal, cute at times and of course being handsome as hell. His tanned skin, dark hair and especially them Amber eyes that made you melt when you made eye contact. But you were nervous to confess to him about your crush since he might not feel the same or just laugh it off as joke which would crush you. He was also attractive and you were...Well, you.

“_____?” You snapped out of your daze before looking up at the big guy, seeing his eyebrow was raised at you being spaced out. “We’re here..” He said, seeing the two of you at the edge when the tram came.

“O-Oh, sorry..!” You laughed nervously. “I was out of it then..”

“I noticed..” He grinned as he replied before both of you going inside. No seats were free so both of you were beside the window, holding onto the rail beside it. The tram started getting more crowded, making Gladio get closer to you, your chest lightly pressing against his. “You okay there?” He asked under the talking from the people round you.

“I-I’m fine..” You said, looking up at him. You were so close to smell the cologne on him and even the musty smell of sweat on him, making your body heat up. Your faces were only a few inches away, making your face heat up. “I’m sorry, I’ll turn around..” You said and turned away from him, looking out of the window which was pitch black anyway. Actually this was worse since his chest was against your back and his head slightly resting your shoulder. Why did you live so far away? You wish you could leave the tram now to get away from this crowded area. “Ah-!” You gasped when the tram jolted, making Gladio push you against the window since people were slightly pushing each other for balance.

“Ugh..Sorry..” He grunted as he pulled away slightly before looking over his shoulder to stare at the people behind him.

“G-Gladdy..” You muttered but sounded like a slight whimper. You looked down at you and froze, seeing what was the problem...Well, his problem. When he got pushed on you and even grind his hips on you, his hard on was pressed against your ass. Oh fuck, oh fuck, why now!? Your pussy was pulsing from panic but excitement since you could feel it under your skirt.

“S-Shit..” He shuttered as he blushed slightly, trying to back away from you. “I’m so sorr-” He grunted when the tram jolted again and pushed him right against you again, his hard on going between your thighs which made you gasp.

“G-Gladio, stop moving it..” You muttered as you tried not to be loud since you were surrounded by people. He couldn’t help himself that his cock was twitching on it’s own! You couldn’t leave him like this. What if someone sees his hard on and calls him a pervert or him even leaving the tram with one! No, that wouldn’t do.

You blushed as your hand went down and rubbed the tip, making him grunt. “What are you doing?” He whispered against your ear, not helping himself when his hips bucked up against you.

“I’m trying to H-Help...” You muttered as you looked behind you slightly, seeing his face was angry and embarrassed at your actions. “I..I can’t leave you like this..” You said, your hand palming him over his pants. He just growled from that, gripping the railing as his hips rubbed up against you.

Your hand went back and undid his pants, letting his cock come out and slide between your thighs as you rubbed the tip again, looking down the tip of his cock peeking out. He looked so big between your thighs, getting you wet in your panties, hoping Gladio won’t feel it. His head was resting against your shoulder to get close to you, softly growling in your ear which shot through your body. You never thought you would be pleasuring Gladio in a very public area so he came cum. His hips slightly to move, letting his cock rub between your thighs to get him to cum quicker. If anyone saw this now, it would end the both of you, So it had to be quick and quiet.

“Ah-!” You gasped when the tram Jolted again which wasn’t good, his cock slipping inside your underwear. You blushed red as his cock rubbing against your wet pussy, making him groan. “G-Gladdy..” You muttered out.

“Sorry..Nnh..” One of his large hands placed on your hip before he started to move his hips a bit faster, his cock getting wet from you. “It feels so fucking good though. Your cunt if really soaked, huh?” He whispered in your ear, making you cover your mouth to hold in your moans since his tip brushed against your clit a few times.

“Don’t say such lewd words..” You muffed against your hand as his cock twitched against you, pressing your thighs more together to get more friction. He chuckled before growling again as his hips slapped against yours. Your eyes looked up to see if anyone was looking which happily, no one wasn’t seeing you two pretty much semi fucking.

“Grr..Your thighs are hot as fuck, _____. I’m so happy to cum between them..” He muttered, his face buried in your neck, making you gasp. Was he going to cum in your underwear!? You didn’t want him to but where else was there? “Ah...Please..Please let me take your sweet cunt..I want every part of you...” He grunted out as he dripped pre cum.

Everyone in the trams gasped when the lights went out, making Gladio thrust faster and his hand bury in your underwear to rub your clit. “G-Gladdy..!” You whimpered out as you covered your mouth, your body shaking as you came. Gladio growled as he came in your underwear, getting them wet from his cum. You both breathed in deeply before you felt his cock slide out, Gladio tucking himself away as you got your underwear sorted. It felt a bit uncomfortable with his cum between your thighs and hoping no one could smell his cum. Well-If cum can smell?

You turned your head to see his face but his lips caught yourself, giving you a sweet kiss. The lights finally turned on, so you could see him again. “Ugh...They should really do that in private..” You heard a woman whisper to her friend as they saw you kissing which made you pull away and giggle.

When your stop finally came, Gladio grabbed your hand and leaded you out of the tram and down the stairs. He took you under the stairs and pressed you against the wall, giving you a deep kiss. “Mmmn...G-Gladio..” You muttered as you pulled him away.

“Don’t pull me away, _____..” He muttered as his hands rubbed your hips as his eyes stared at you. “I wanted you for so long..I didn’t expect it to start like this..” He grunted out.

“You...You want me?” You muttered, looking up at him in surprise.

“Yeah..I mean-You like me, right?”

You gasped. “W-What!? I-”

Gladio chuckled at your red face. “You didn’t hide it well, you know?” He said as he smirked down at you, pecking your lips. “Mmn..It’s good I wanted you as well. I was just waiting for you to confess...Heh..Well, you still haven’t..” He teased you.

“....” You looked away, rubbing your thighs together. “I..Fuck...I really..Like you...And hope we can go out..?” You muttered.

“Heh..See? It wasn’t that hard..” He teased with he smirked.

“Oh shut it, you horn dog..!” You snapped back as you stared at him. “I wasn’t the one that got hard on the tram..”

“You loved it though..” He hummed before taking your hand and walked beside you. “Come on...Let’s go to your house and get you cleaned up, so we can go on that date..!” He said brightly, making you sigh.

He’s your big guy now.


	2. Ardyn X Reader: My New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for Ardyn-If Ignis and Gladio are my lover boys then Ardyn is my side chick huhu! ;3

You rested at the back with Gladio and Noct, going to Galdin Quay to get to the boat. You were happy Noctus was finally getting married! Even though he rarely showed emotion more then the other three, you can tell he cares and even loves Lunafreya. They knew each other since they were kids, a lot longer then you knew Noct.

Ignis soon parked up, All of you jumping out of the car. “Woah..It’s so beautiful..” You said, looking up at the view, looking over the sea. You rarely see the sea and Ocean but you loved it every time you visited it. You looked over at Prompto, seeing he was taking pictures. He looked at you and grinned, flashing the camera at you. “Hey, get my good side..” You said, posing for him. You gasped when Gladio joined, making you laugh. “Hey, he always takes photos of you. It’s my time to shine..”

“I think his photos are always you, _____...Since he loves you so much..” He grunted out, giving you a smirk.

“No I don’t..!” Prompto whined, making the two of you laugh. You saw Ignis and Noct already going ahead, making the three of you follow them. You looked out of the water and smiled, seeing the fishes swimming past under the pathway.

When the five of you were greeted by one of the staff members, a tall stranger was going towards you all. He looked Fancy but also Dishevelled by his messy violet hair and stubble.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck..” He said, having a smooth voice which was made out of butter yet was slightly deep. You blinked as you looked over him, wearing multiple layers of dark clothing. Wasn’t he warm?

“Are we?” Noct asked, looking over at him.

“The boats bring you here..” He replied, looking down at him with a sly smile.

“What about them?” Prompto asked, looking confused as he was beside you.

“Well, they’ll not take you forth..” He said as he waved a hand.

Gladio grunted as he stared, looking on guard. “And what’s your story..?” He asked, keeping his arms crossed.

“I’m an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere...” The stranger said.

“But there has to be another ship coming later or at least a private one..” You said, putting your hands on your hips. When the stranger looked at you for the first time, you were struck. Not loved struck but something else, since it made the tip of your fingers cold yet your stomach warm. “....” You blushed and looked to the side which made him smirk.

“Sadly not, Darling..” He purred out as he walked past you all. He turned and flicked a coin at Noctis but Gladio snatches it out of the air before it can get to him.

“What’s this, some sort of Souvenir?” Gladio asked, still staring at the stranger.

“They make those?” Prompto asked as he looked over Noct’s shoulder.

“They don’t, Prompto..” You said, looking over at him.

“Consider it your allowance..” He said, looking over the five of you.

“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio grunted out.

“A man of consequence..” He purred out. Before he left, he looked at you and winked. You froze as you watched the man leave. What the hell was that? You never felt that before...It was like he caught you in a spell of sorts.

Noct just clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Yeah, right..”

~

Sadly, the stranger was right, the boats were not anywhere but luckily a guy named Dino was helping you guys. Well, not really, it felt like blackmail. He said it’s helping him or he will tell people Noct is here. You didn’t want to make an enemy, so you do his little mission to get Gemstones.

But after the mission and sleeping at the hotel, you all heard that Insomnia falls on the papers. It was the worse day you have ever had, since you had family and friends there. You felt bad for Noct since he founded out his father was dead. It was rough few weeks but you all kept your heads up. When you met Iris, everything was calming down just slightly.

You, Prompto and Iris were sharing a bed as Gladio, Noct and Ignis shared the other. Gladio didn’t trust most of the guys, so he asked you to take care of her which you happily accepted. So you were in the middle so Prompto won’t snuggle Iris since you knew Gladio would be pissed if he knew that happened.

You hummed as you rested on your back, hearing the two fast asleep already. It was pretty warm, so you just worn a tank top and shorts. You slowly drifting off but felt a cold go through your body. “Mmm..” You were about to open your eyes but they couldn’t open, so you thought of moving your arms which didn’t happen either. What was going on? You gasped, feeling a hand lightly rubbing your ankle. Who was that!? It couldn’t be Prompto or Iris, you can feel them beside you and sleeping. Was It the other guys? No, they would never do this, they weren’t sick.

The hand slowly slides up your inner thigh, making you shiver against his touch. You heard the man hum with interest, near the end of your shorts. You gasped, feeling the other hand lift up your tank top, your breasts coming into view. You squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable, since you were not used to people looking at your body. The man hushed you, placing a hand on your stomach, calming you. Iris...Propmto..Wake up..! You couldn’t talk. The only thing that slipped your mouth were whimpers and moans. You heard the bed creak and could feel him towering over you, making you freeze in place. “Ah..” You gasped, feeling his mouth on your nipple, softly sucking it. “Mmn..” It was surprisingly gentle for a person taking you. You whimpered when his hand pinched the other, making you rest your head back as your breathing becoming quicker.

His teeth bit your nipple before sucking your breast, knowing it’ll leave marks if he continued. You jolted slightly since his free hand sliding down your shorts and underwear. You pressed your thighs together, not wanting him to look, if he was. You heard him chuckle against your skin, biting a bit hard on your nipple as punishment. “Ah..!” You bucked up which made him spread your legs. You felt one of his large fingers against your pussy, moving it up and down your slit to feel how wet you were. “Mmmn..” You bit your lip as you gripped the bed, which was the only thing you can do. This was embarrassing...Who was this man, why was he doing this to you? Thoughts were swimming in your mind until his two fingers spreads your pussy lips, making your face flushed. You heard him chuckle again, which made you slightly angry. Stop finding this funny! But the anger went when his finger slipped inside of you, your pussy twitched when he curled it against your walls. “Ahh..Nnnh..” You moaned, your hips bucking up as he moved his finger, feeling the slickness against it.

He slipped another finger inside and started to pump them in and out, making you moan louder. Your moaning stopped when he kissed you, not holding back the kiss, feeling his stubble against your skin. You kissed back and hummed which made his tongue slipping into your mouth at times. He tasted like mint and wine, making you melt. Non of the guys had wine, so it has to be a stranger. But...Why was no one wakening, why couldn’t you move..!?

You gasped loudly when he entered a third finger inside, pumping them quickly and soon felt his thumb on your clit. You moaned, shooting your head back. You felt him lower his head and started to lick your clit, making you go blank. Oh fuck, it felt so good. No man has ever made you feel this..! “Ahh..Haa..” You cried out. His fingers were magic, making your whole body shake. You can feel your body becoming loose which made you shoot your fingers through his soft hair. “O-Oh fuck..!” You gasped out, happy to get your voice back but you couldn’t open your eyes. You gripped his hair and whimpered, pretty much shoving his face into your pussy. He approved, eating you out. “Please...I-I’m so close...Make me cum...Make me cum..!” You begged, panting from pleasure. You heard him hum and grip your thighs, lifting them up above his shoulders. “Ah! Yes, yes, yes..!!” You cried out, your body shaking since you were close to coming. “I-I’m cumming..! I’m cumming!!”

You shot your head up and gasped, your eyes opening. “Hah...” You looked around, seeing it was morning since the sun was shining through the curtains.

“Morning, _____..!” Iris smiled, placing your clothes at the bottom of the bed. “Finally awake..You were really out of it..” She chuckled. You blinked as you looked up at her. “You okay? You’re pretty red..” She asked with a worried look.

“...N-No, no...I..Urh..Just had a dream..” You said, running your hands through your hair, feeling slightly sweaty. “I’m going to take a wash..”

“Okay..! The boys are out and I might go out with Noct today..So be safe..!” She smiled and left you alone in the hotel room.

You got up and stripped down, going to the shower. You went past the mirror which made you stop to look back since you saw something. “Wha..” You saw light pink marks on your chest, where the man bit in your dream but...

Was it a dream??

~

You and the boys had to go to the Disc of Cauthess, since Noct kept having mind flashes on it and it seemed like the next best step. But it seemed a stranger you met wanted to help you get there.

At the outlook of Lestallum, You and the boys saw the violet hair stranger you met back in Galdin Quay. “What a coincidence..” He said, seeming brightly to see all of you. His eyes went to you right away which made you look to the side.

“I’m not so sure it is..” Gladio said, not pleased to see him again.

The stranger hummed. “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: “From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls, The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.” He said. You knew where that line came from back at high school.

Prompto frowned slightly before looking up at him. “So...How do we keep him on his feet?” He asked.

“You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you..” He said, pointing at the view.

All of you then went in a circle to talk about him joining you. “We in?” Prompto asked, not looking sure about this. Noct sighed. “I don’t know..” You nod. “I think we should join him..” You said, thinking it was the best idea. Prompto nods as well. “We take a ride…” “…but watch our backs..” Gladio grunted out, still not sure about this. Ignis hummed in agreement. “Fair enough..”

Noct pulled away and nods. “Let’s do it..” When you all looked back at him, he was giving a smirk with delight.

You all founded out that his name was Ardyn. He walked past you and grazed your hand, making excitement shoot through you. The fuck was that? When you walked to the cars, Noct and Ardyn were talking it over on which car to go to.

Prompto went beside you and frowned slightly. “Hey, _____...You trust him?” He asked.

“I don’t know...He seems to know more then we do..” You sighed as you looked over at the cute boy. “But we shouldn’t trust him fully..”

The two talked it out, seeming to take their own cars. Before you entered, Ardyn took your attention. “Would it be understandable to take one of you into my car..?” He asked, looking at you. “May I take your fond lady?”

You all blinked and looked at you. “No, way..” Gladio said, staring at him. “You can take me or Ignis..” He said, not sounding happy.

Ardyn looked at you, making you freeze in place and seemed to take you over. “Gladio, it’s fine..I’ll go with him..” You said before walking over.

“Do you need assistance..?” Ignis asked, taking your hand as a slight worried look was on his face.

You looked up at him and smiled. “It’s fine..No need to worry..” You nod and took a sit at the front, beside Ardyn. You sigh, placing a hand on your chest since your heart was pounding against your chest, having no idea why you accepted this. He seemed like he has power and can take you, even though you were Noct’s crownsguard.

Ardyn started to drive, humming a tune. You looked out at the view and relaxed, getting a bit more comfortable. But you stilled wanted to ask...“Urm...Why did you want me to come with you?” You asked, looking over at him.

He looked over at you and smiled, having a sparkle in his eyes. “I’m interested to talk to a ravishing woman like you..”

You blinked in surprise as a blush tinting your cheeks. “Thanks but I think my blonde friend, Prompto is more Ravishing then I am..” You joked, which made him chuckle.

“If I was interested in men maybe...But right now, I’m interested in you..” He said, looking over at you and could see his eyes darken.

You softly blushed before looking over that him as your thighs pressed together since his eyes would make you shake with excitement. “Aren’t you twice as old as I am?” Maybe even more then that.

“Age never matters when you’re over twenty one and just want nothing but pleasure..” He hummed, his hand placed on your thigh which made you freeze. “You seem elevated when I look at you. Do I make you go crazy..?” He asked as his hand rubbed your thigh, making excitement run through your body.

“Stop it..” You muttered as you stared at him.

“Oh? You seemed to have enjoyed my company last night..” He said in his simple tone.

Your blood suddenly ran cold when he said that, your face going pale when you realised what he meant.

He parked his car and got out, your friends soon arriving as well. You slowly got out of the car with a blank look on your face. Prompto went over you and frowned as the others were talking with Ardyn. “You okay, _____?” He asked, seeing you didn’t look so well.

“F..Fine..Just fine..I’m just...Not feeling well..” You said as you walked past him, going to the rest room.

~

All of you were going to sleep over in the caravan which you thought was a bad idea on what you have discovered and glad you were not the only one to think that. Of course the others were worried about you since you were silent most of the night and didn’t make much eye contact, only Ardyn looking relaxed about you being silent. Gladio said he can kick his ass for you but you denied it.

The five of you slept on the two beds, Gladio and Ignis slept on one while you, Noct and Prompto took the other. Prompto was spooning Noct since he was a snuggler. You couldn’t sleep, you body building up anger from what Ardyn said to you a few hours ago. “...” You got up and sneaked out the room, going to see Ardyn who was resting on the couch with the fedora covering his face. You kicked his leg which made him raise his hat and smile at you which made you think he slept at all. “Get up..” You said before leaving the caravan.

He got up and followed you, leaving his coat behind but kept his hat on. He softly hummed as he was beside you and saw you were taking him to the forest. When it seemed like you two were fully alone, you summoned your dagger and turned to him so it was lightly pressed against his neck. “Oh my, such a surprise..” He purred out as his head was tilted up, his eyes on you still.

“Shut it! What the hell did you do to me..!?” You shouted, staring at him back even though your body was heating up again from his golden eyes. Why was your body betraying you!? His smirk that appeared on his face seemed to think he knew what your body was going through. “How did you...Do the things you did to me without the other two waking up and..Tie me down with nothing..I thought it was a dream but..” You swallowed hard your hand gripped the dagger.

A amused chuckle came to his lips as he got closer to you, your body betraying you as you couldn’t move your arm. “I did nothing to you, darling. I just have a few tricks up my sleeve..” He purred out, his hand tilting your head up to get a closer look at you, your eyes widen as his lips traced yours. “Hmm...You look so divine when you have fear in your eyes and your body lusting for me..” He purred out.

Your body was yearning for him, your mind was only thinking about him and your eyes darken grey like you were being controlled, well...Which was true. His powers was making you change what you were thinking which made you want him. “Do you want me, darling..?” He asked softly as his lustful eyes looked at you.

“..Yes, Ardyn sir..” You muttered, sounding so innocent. He then gave you a rough kiss, making you moan with delight to finally have his lips on you. Why were you accepting this? “Mmn..” He softly growled as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth to taste you which made you softly whimper. He pressed you against a tree to grind his hips against yours, his cock growing hard in his pants which made your body begging for it. You wanted his cock so badly and wanted to get fucked like a ragged doll which you were to him. He had no feelings for you nor did he really care for you. He was just using you and even make the boys jealous if they find out in some way in the future.

He pulled away and growled, licking his lips as he saw you panting softly from the kiss and looked so vulnerable. “Magnificent..I bet the boys have never seen this side of you. Wanting and even begging to be taken..” He said, his hand going inside your pants and into your underwear to feel how wet you were which made you gasp. “Hmm...Delicious. You are soaked for me. Just like last time.” He hummed in amused as his finger slipped inside you which was quickly wet from you, so his fingers easily slicked inside you.

“A-Adryn..” You muttered as your blushed covered your face as his fingers pumped inside you. “Sir, please..” You bucked up against his hand as you gripped his shirt. “Mmn..”

“Such lewd sounds...I bet the boys would love to hear this..” He pulled his fingers out before taking off your pants and underwear. “Turn around and let me see your perfect body..” He commanded you which you obliged as your hands placed on the tree. He tilted his head and hummed as he saw your wetness going down your thighs. “How much do you want me?” He asked as his hand rubbing your side.

You whimpered as your hands gripped the tree. “Please, sir. I want your cock inside my D-Dirty cunt..Make me pure again..” You begged, looking over your shoulder. “I want to feel every part of you..Please, please, please..!” You cried out. You had no idea why you were acting this way but your mind and body were only wanting Ardyn and nothing else. Just wanting to be used!

“Oh dear...Of course I’ll make you pure again..” He purred out as he undid his belt to loosen his pants and take out his cock. He grabbed your waist as he pressed his tip against you before thrusting inside. “Nnh-” He softly growled. “Oh my..Such a lovely tight cunt you have for me..” He said, hearing you moan as his whole shaft was inside you. He felt so amazing that you might cry! He pulled away and thrusts back inside you, going deep and rough already to your pussy. “Nnh...If you were important, I would..Mmm...Take you out..Buy you dinner and lay you in a nice bed..” He said as his body leaned forward as his hand tilted his head up. “But you are nothing but a dirty slut to me that you deserve to be taken in the woods..” He said against your ear as his cock fucked your pussy, making slick sounds when he pounded inside you.

“S-Sir, yes..! I don't deserve this..Ah..I don’t deserve your cock inside me...But Thank you for this, thank you..!” You cried out, your chest against the tree now as he leaned over you like a wild animal.

“Nnh..Would you love one of your friends to take you like this or perhaps all of them? Oh wouldn’t that be exciting? Be taken by four cocks in one..That would be interesting to see..” He purred against your ear as his hand gripped your throat which made you gasp, Ardyn feeling your pussy squeezing him slightly from being choked. “I know that glasses one can’t keep his eyes off you..Mm..Would he love it to see me taking you like this? My cock pleasuring your desperate little cunt..” He grunted against your neck as his hand tighten round it, his hips becoming faster.

“I-I want your cock, sir..N-No one else’s..! You can pleasure me more then A-Anyone..Ah..!” You gasped for air, your words harder to come out. “A-Ardyn, sir...I-I want your..cum..Inside me..!” He growled as he bit your neck, his hand going down and rubbed your clit. “Ah! Yes, yes, sir!! Take me!!” You cried out, taking in the pain he gave you.

“Yes..Good girl..Take my cock inside you..” He said as he felt your walls tighten round his cock. “Mm..Do you want to cum? Do you want my cum inside your desperate hole?” He questioned you as his hand loosened from your neck.

“Y-Yes..I want your cum inside me..! Please, Ardyn sir..!” You moaned out and panted as your legs shook from your close climax. “F-Fill me up with your hot cum!” He smirked as he pounded into you, not caring if you came or not since he only cared about his own climax. You gripped the tree and gasped. “I-I’m coming..! Ardyn!” You cried out and finally came, your body shook with pleasure.

Oh fuck, Oh fuck!!

Ardyn thrusts his hips forward as he came inside you, his cum filling you up. “Nnnh...! Such a good girl..” He groaned out as he panted softly, looking down at your hopeless body. He pulled out and dropped your weak body on the ground as he did up his pants. “Mm..That was great while it lasted..” He had better, to tell the truth but oh well...Maybe next time.

You were his now to use.

~

In the morning you were back in the regalia with your friends, looking out of the window and full of anger. You had no idea what happened to you but you will kill that guy if you see him again. You didn’t want to tell the others because you felt ashamed and think they might see you as a person who just fucks strangers.

Ardyn leaded you to the gates which opened for him. “This is where we part ways, sadly...Go right along..” He purred out and winked at you before Noct drove inside.

“Nnh..” You growled softly as you gave him a cold stare.

You hoped you never see him again...But sadly the gods treats you like trash.


	3. Ignis X Blind!Reader: Love Is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheesy line for a cute story! 
> 
> I really like this story since it'd Ignis being cute and Possessive of you! :3
> 
> Should there be a part two??

Ignis and his friends arrived in Lestallum to accept a few missions they had finished the day before which made Ignis glad to go back so he can go shopping for ingredients. As he bought some fruit he saw a couple chatting together as they were holding hands, making him hum in delight from their affection for each other. Gladio and Noctis always teased their Specks about getting a girl since he hasn't got anyone in his life since his last girlfriend from his private school back home. No one interested him to be honest since they seemed the same. His life was also around Noctis's to lead him being King so there was no reason to be in a relationship. But inside the back of his mind; he missed the affection and love between two people.

He walked to the main road to put the items in the Regalia but saw a woman about to cross the road with a bike coming her way, which made his body switch in active mode. "Ma'am!" He called out which made you froze but he grabbed you and dragged you off the road before the bike hits you. His arms were round you in a protective position but then looked down at you. "You must.." He stopped when he looked down at your shining grey eyes which slightly looked back at him; making his heart skip a beat. "...You must watch where you're going, Ma'am.." He said in his polite tone as he pulled away from you.

You just giggled in reply. "Hard when you can't see though.." You said, holding up your cane.

He was taken by surprised but bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, ma'am. I didn't know.."

"No need to be sorry, I should hear out more but bikes can just never ring their stupid bell.." You said in a slight joke.

"Well it would be a problem to hear ringing in your ear all the time though.." He joked back which made you laugh. Oh, your laugh was so cute.

"Heh..So who is my hero's name so I can thank him?" You asked him after your giggling fit.

"Ignis, Ignis Scientia.." He introduced himself, taking your hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

You giggled, fanning yourself. "Oh my, such a gentleman...Well thank you Ignis, for helping this blind woman. The person you saved is called _____, _____ _____.." You greeted yourself back, Ignis returning your hand.

His eyes sparked with interest before grabbing his shopping once more. "Here, let me lead you across.." He said, letting his arm go round yours.

"Thank you again, you're too kind.." You said as you let him walk you across, your other hand placed on his arm which made Ignis happy to feel your touch. "Sorry if I'm bothering you and your sunny day.." You said since you never liked disturbing people's day so they could help you.

"it's quite alright, _____. You are not bothering me in the slightest.." He replied which made your shoulders relax more. He pulls away when you're across the road then went to his Regalia, you following behind him with your stick in front of you.

"Well thank you for the confidence boost, Ignis. I'll let you be...Have a nice day.." You said with a smile before walking off near the view finders.

Ignis put the shopping in the truck and looked over at you, his eyes softened since he didn't want to end it there. "_____.." He said before catching up with you, making you turn when he called your name. "I'm...Available now...If you want to talk more..?" His friends were doing their own thing in the city, so Ignis being unnoticed for awhile won’t hurt. "So may I keep you company?"

"Like a date?" You raised a brow, a soft blush going to his cheeks but you chuckled after. "I'm kidding, Ignis. Of course.." You said sweetly.

Ignis was glad you couldn't see his blush.

You and Ignis sat down at the benches and ordered yourself tea and little treats as you both started to talk. You talked about your family, friends and your job; which was teaching people how to deal with blindness since you've been blind for a bit over five years.

"So you were not born with it?" Ignis asked.

You shook your head as you rubbed the edge of your cup. "No, Urm...I got sprayed by a Marlboro and didn't get treated on time, so I became permanently blind.." You said, not liking to tell the story, thinking it made people uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry.." Ignis said softly as his eyes softened, looking over at you. He didn't had to wear glasses but he liked to have a twenty twenty vision.

"Don't be, I'm okay now.." You said, giving him a smile. "When I was first blinded...I was so angry and frustrated with myself...I couldn't do simple tasks like find my clothes or brush my teeth since it kept falling into the bin.." You chuckled softly, making Ignis smile. "But now I'm so used to knowing where everything is with sounds, smell and even the feel of the area I'm in.." You said. "Besides people here are so lovely and help me when they see me struggle, I feel bad I can't repay them but only making my stupid cookies.."

Ignis perked up from your comment. "You bake?" He asked.

"Only a bit...When I wasn't blind, I still sucked at cooking.." You chuckled softly before sipping your tea. "Do you cook?"

"Yes, I feed three adult children nearly every day.." He replied, making you laugh. You were so cute! "I have been cooking since I was a teenager.."

"I hope to try it some day.." You said in a sweet tone, making his heart jump.

~

His friends soon came when they finished their sight seeing, giving questions to Ignis about the woman who was with him. They teased him which made you laugh, thinking these were his adult children he talked so fondly of.

"Naww you're so cute! You're totally Ignis's type!" Prompto said brightly as he looked over you, making you softly blush from his comment.

Ignis grunted slightly. "Don't make her uncomfortable, Prompto.." He said but just wanted the teasing to stop.

"Oh-sorry! I didn't mean to.." He said, pouting over at him.

"It's fine..You seem like a sweet guy.." You said to cheer him up. His eyes sparkled at your cuteness, making Gladio and Noctis groan.

"It was nice meeting you but we must get going.." Gladio said before going to the car.

You nod when you heard foot steps fade but Ignis was still beside you. "I must apologise for their behaviour.."

"It's fine, I like them.." You giggled. You didn't want him to go since you liked his company. "..Will you return here soon?" You ask as you fiddled your cane, hoping you didn't sound so desperate.

"We will, don't worry.." He said as he smiled down at you. You took out your phone and asked for his number, which he happily accepted. "It was a pleasure meeting you.." He took your hand and kissed your knuckles once more.

"And you..You made my week a hell of a lot better.." You giggled. You said your goodbye's and heard his car driving away. "...Okay heart, calm down.." You breathed out, fanning yourself.

As Ignis was driving, the three boys smirked at him.

"...Ignis and _____, sitting in the tree..! K.i.s.s.i.n.g..!" They all started to sing out, making Ignis grip the wheel.

Big kids..

~

The four would visit Lestallum or Ignis would go on his own, every time he came to see you, your day would brighten up instantly even on days that seemed the most worst. He also taught you a bit about cooking which helped you a lot and you also got a taste of his food which tasted like sweet heaven.

When the boys came to see you, they invited you to the Chocobo ranch which you were unsure of at first but Ignis calmed your nerves by saying he'll be beside you. You accepted and took a ride in their Regalia, being in between Noctis and Gladio. Ignis did not trust Noctis to drive when a woman was on board.

They got out of the car when you arrived, nervous of a new area you didn't know but you felt a warm hand going round yours. "I got you.." Ignis said softly, making your face blush and your heart beating quickly. Stop doing this to me, Ignis!

Prompto was near the dining tables as he watched the two of you. "If they keep getting any cuter, I will die..!"

Gladio chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I'm happy to see this side of Iggy. He really has a soft spot for her.."

"Yeah...Specs is growing up.." Noctis said as a smile grew on his lips. Noctis was the most happiest about Ignis liking someone. Yes, he was his right hand man but he wanted Specs to have a life as well, even if it was one person to make him happy.

You and Ignis went over, still holding his hand. "Sorry for the wait.."

"It's no problem, take your time.." Gladio replied before he rented out a few chocobo's for all of you.

You gasped when one got closer to you. "I've heard of a chocobo but never ridden one before.." You said nervously.

"Never? Well it's always pleasant to try something new then.." Ignis said. “You can pet him..They love getting attention..”

You reach out and softly stroked the yellow chocobo, feeling it's feathers against the tip of your fingers that It puffed up it's feathers and chirped, making you giggle. Ignis helped you up as you held the straps and jumped on after you, sitting behind you. His arms went round you to hold the straps, his hands on yours. "Shall we?" He raised a brow.

"Y-Yes.." Your voice shuttered from his touch, including his body towering over yours. You started to like him hard and you were hoping he felt the same in some way. He always sounded so calm and sweet that you had no idea what he was feeling. You wish you could see his face to see his expressions...And also see how handsome he is!

You gasped and held on when the Chocobo started to walk, Ignis chuckling behind you. “This is so strange..” You said, thinking you were unstable and about to fall off at any moment but at least Ignis was here to help you. “You guys ride these all the time?”

“Indeed..They’re easy to ride when you get used to them. Maybe we can teach you how to ride one on your own..” He said behind you. Noct and Prompto were riding up forward as Gladio was in the middle. you and Ignis were behind since it was your first time riding a Chocobo, feeling very bouncy. They were going towards the lakes where a few beasts were but they seemed to be minding their own business. “We’ll go a bit faster, okay?” He raised a brow before leaning you both forward slightly so you’ll be more stable on the chocobo as it speeds up, a blush creeping on your cheeks since his body was leaning over yours. Stop this teasing, Ignis! “You comfortable?” He said as you were going down near the lakes where the others waited for the two of you.

“Y-Yep..!” You said quickly since your mind was thinking of several things. Ignis blinked from your quick response, making him tilt your head up slightly. “I-Ignis..!” You gasped as you leaned to one side which made you unstable and about to fall off.

“_____..!” He hugged from behind as you both fell off, his back hitting the ground. “Nnh-” He grunted before his arms loosened round you, letting you rest beside him on the ground.

The other three ran to the both of you to see if you were both fine. “You guys okay!?” Prompto called out as he looked down at you both.

“....” You softly giggled and then started to laugh as you rested beside Ignis, who started to laugh as well after you. The three boys gave the two of you a confusing look at your sudden laughter but it seemed the both of you were okay.

~

Ignis was taking you home as the other three were going to rest at the Chocobo ranch, giving specs a good luck if he finally admits his feelings to you. He wanted to tell you how he felt but it was a struggle since he didn’t want to scare you away or make things awkward between you both. But fuck, you drove him crazy. He wanted to have every part of you; especially your lips since they looked so kissable.

He drove you home and leaded you to your house, standing in front of your door. “It..It was a pleasure for you to join us today..I hope we can do it again..” He said, trying so hard to say ‘I like you’ but it was stuck in his throat.

“I enjoyed it..It was fun..!” You giggled as you blush. You wanted him to stay longer just so you wouldn’t be alone and have his company. He was about to leave but you grabbed his arm, making him look down at you. “..C-Care to join me for tea?” You asked in a nervous tone.

“..Of course..I would love to..” He said softly and went inside your house with you. He looked round your house and saw it was pretty clean, having a nice little flat. “A lovely place you have..”

“Thank you...I know it’s small but it has everything I have..” You said, placing your coat down and then taking off your shoes. “You can take your shoes off, just make yourself at home..” You said as you went in the kitchen. He did so, taking off his shoes and then his jacket which was placed neatly on your couch arm.

You soon came back and placed the cups down before sitting on the couch beside him. You made small talk, both of you trying to get the courage to admit your feelings to one and other. Why was it so hard just to say some simple words?

“Hey, Ignis..” You said softly, your head tilting to him. “What do you look like?” You asked.

“Hmm? Well..I have green eyes, pale skin and dirty blonde hair...” He said, trying to think for a second. “I also wear glasses and..”

He stopped when you scooted closer. “Can..Can I touch you?” You asked. You both went silent before you blushed more. “I mean, like--! Touch your face..To feel the shape of it..” You said softly. “I can get a better image of you..”

“Oh..Yes, Of course..” He said before getting a bit closer. You reached out slowly, one of his hands guiding you to his face. You cupped his cheeks but slowly went to the top to touch his hair.

“Heh..Very spiky...” You giggled softly as you felt the tips of his hair. Even though it was spiky it also felt soft like he didn’t use anything to keep it up. He took off his glasses when your hands went down to feel his forehead then his ears, your hands so smooth against his skin. It drove him crazy. You felt his eye brows, eye lids, cheeks and then down to his lips. “...” You softly traced his lips a bit longer then expected, the two of you closer then before. “Ignis...I..” You muttered, your lips softly tracing his before placing a kiss on his.

He closed his eyes and hummed as his hand slides onto your waist, humming softly as you both kissed sweetly. “Mmn..” He tilted his head to the side to make the kiss deeper, making you softly grip his shirt as your body was heating up. You both wanted this for so long that you were too scared to pull away if it meant the kiss ended. He softly bit your bottom lip for entrance which made you hesitant at first but nod, letting his tongue slip inside your mouth as you kissed.

One of your hands slipped through the back of his head to feel his hair as you softly whimpered from the kiss, making Ignis wanting to take you right here and now. He has craved you for so long he couldn’t stop thinking about you and had to get rid of his ‘problem’ in camp when he was alone. But now having you here, it made him think he was dreaming and stopping will make him wake up. He placed your back on the couch so he could be over your body, his hand softly rubbing your hip and thigh which made you buck your hips slightly. “Mmn..” His hips slightly pressed against yours and grinds against your hips which was getting him excited in his pants, making your blush increase on your cheeks and neck. He pulled away for air and placed kisses on your neck, making you tilt your head back. “I-Ignis..” You breathed out, feeling him loosen your clothes.

“_____..I have longed you for so long that I can’t keep my hands off you..Hah..For the love of Six, I need you..” He muttered against your skin, taking off your clothes, leaving you in your undergarments. You blushed and covered yourself but Ignis moved your hands away, softly pinning them to your side. “Please don’t cover yourself..You look ravishing..I want to give you marks on every inch of your body..”

“Ignis..” You whimpered out, going teary eyed which made him freeze in place. Shit, he didn’t mean to scare you...Maybe he was pushing you into this or-”T-Take me..” You reached out and cupped his cheeks, giving him a soft smile. “I want you, Ignis...I wanted to have you for so long..Please..”

“Oh, _____..” He muttered before he deeply kissed you, his arms going round you. He was over joyed to hear you say that which made him crave you more. He was happy to know that you wanted him as well.

You soon pulled him away and got off the couch, taking his hand. “I-I’ll show you to my bedroom..”

“Yes, please..” He grunted out, sounding desperate to have you. You leaded him to your room, the only light showing was through your window of the street lights. You kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off his shoulders, your hands feeling every bump and light scar on his body. His hand ran down and grabbed your ass, lifting you off the ground and carried you to your bed. He placed you down on the covers and kissed your chest, taking your bra off as he continued. You breathed slowly as he took over your body, letting take every inch of you but blushed when he took off your underwear. “Six..You look so beautiful..” He muttered, spreading your legs to get a better view which made you cover your face. “No need to hide yourself, _____..” He muttered. He lifted your hips up slightly so your legs were resting on his shoulders and took a long lick on your pussy, making you gasp in surprise. “Oh fuck, yes..You taste better then anything I have ever cooked..” He muttered, making you smile against your hand from his silly line.

You gasped and grabbed his hair as he started to eat you out, making you whimper and moan with each lick he took. “I-Ignis..” You whimpered, your sounds exciting the man between your legs. His finger then slowly inserted inside you and then made you moan when he curled it up against your walls. “P-Please..This is too much..” You said as you felt his middle finger pump inside you as his mouth sucked on your clit. “Ahh..Fuuuck..!” You bit your lip and shot your head back as he worked on your desperate pussy, pulsing against his finger but then added another finger into the mix. “Igniiis...!” You breathed out, bucking against his face. Your toes curled as he continued to spoil you, begging him but not specifically asking him what you wanted.

“Mmm..Yes, Darling? What do you want? Use your words..” Ignis muttered against your pussy before eating you out again as his eyes started at you from below, loving how you were already falling apart from his touch.

“Ah..Hah..I-Iggy..” You whimpered out. “I..I want you inside me..Make me yours, please..! I can’t take anymore, I’ll..I’ll..!” You gasped, your body shaking. Ignis stopped and pulled away, making you miss his touch already as you felt empty. Ignis took off his pants and boxers, so he was naked as well. You moved your body up as you breathed softly, your hand reaching out for his cock which made his breath hitch. “I-I want to touch you too..” You muttered as you pumped your hand slowly, your thumb smearing the pre-cum at the tip of his cock. He groaned deeply as he watched you, twitching against your hand which made him buck up his hips. “You really want me, D-Don’t you..?”

“Y-Yes..Yes, yes..!” He moaned out desperately. “I need you, _____...I want you, oh six..Please..I want your tight little pussy on my cock..!” He begged, your body shaking from his filthy words. You rested him back on the bed and sat on his lap, your pussy rubbing up against the base of his cock. “Yes, _____..Please..” He muttered, his hand softly gripping your hips. You raised up to get his tip rubbing against your lips before slowly lowering yourself on his shaft, making you moan. “Ahh..Fuck, six-! You feel magnificent..”

He wanted to go slow but his body was so desperate for you, that he bucked up and moved your hips down. “I-Ignis, oh fu..” You gasped, your hands on his chest as he moved. You raised and lowered your hips to help him, making Ignis moan from your ass slapping his thighs. Ignis watched you ride his cock, your tits bouncing with every move and your face flushed and your eyes glassed over with lust. He wanted this..He wanted you and no one else in this world, just your love and pure lust for this Crownsguard. “Iggy..You feel S-So good..Your cock is hitting my end..” You muttered, your wetness making it easier for him to go faster, hearing skin on skin slapping against each other which echoed in the room.

“______..” He lowered you down and kissed you, both of you moaning. His legs raised up so you were sat on his lap which made it easier for him to move his hips faster. “Ah-!” You both moaned out as his cock pounding into you, your body moving forward every time. This made him latch his lips on your nipple, making you cry out as he sucked hard. “Mmm..” He Hummed softly, leaving marks on your chest to prove you were his. “Shit.._____..” He turned you over, letting you rest on the bed with your legs in the air and started to thrust into you. “_____..! Please..Be mine..Be mine..!!” He begged as he cock pounded inside you which made you moan louder, your fingers tangled together.

“Y-Yes, Iggy! I want you, I-I want to be yours! Ahh! I want your cum I-Inside me!” You cried out, kissing him deeply as you both continued. “Mmm..!” Your arm went round him and starched his back, leaving light red marks on him but he didn’t care. He just wanted for the both of you to cum together. His free hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you jolt up slightly. “A-Ah! Iggy!” You cried out.

“Come for me, _____..Come on my cock..Hah..I’m getting close to..Nnh!” He growled as he gripped your hips and pounded into you faster, making the both of you cry out in pleasure as he pleasure both of you. Your pussy started to squeeze his cock, milking him to cum inside you. “_____...! _____, _____, _____...!! I’m coming!!” Ignis moaned out as he took one last thrust and came inside you, filling you up with his hot cum.

“Ignis!!” You cried out as his thumb rubbed your clit, coming as well. “Ah!” You gasped and shut your eyes as your body shook from climax. You both panted deeply as you stayed there until the climax calmed down. Ignis soon pulled out which made you hum softly, feeling his cum leaking out of you. “Mmm..Ignis..”

“_____..” He muttered, placing a kiss on your forehead as he held you close to his naked body.

_Stay with me.._

~

The guys were packing up their car since they were going to Altissia, finally, since it’s been a Month.

“Woow! Altissia here we come!” Prompto cheered as he jumped up with excitement. He blinked when he saw you and Ignis kiss, taking out his camera and took a picture which made Ignis stare at him. “What? For the collection..!”

You giggled softly as you held Ignis’s hands. “I’ll miss you, Ignis..Please be back safe..” You said softly, having no idea how long he’ll be gone for.

“I will..Don’t worry..” He said softly, rubbing your cheek before kissing you again. Deep down, he had no idea what will happen in Altissia but he promised he’ll stay alive for you. “I..I love you, Ignis..”

“I love you too, _____..” He muttered against your lips as he held you close, your head resting against his.

“Ugh...I know I approved this before but now it’s getting me sick..” Noctis said jokingly.

“Hey, you’ll get this with Lunafreya sooner or later..” You said, sticking your tongue out.

Gladio laughed, nudging Noctis. “She’s got you there, Noct..!”

“..See you soon, Ignis..” You said softly, giving him a hug, not wanting to let go.

He buried his face into your neck and hummed, closing his eyes. “We’ll meet again, Darling..” He said before pulling away, getting into his car. You waved goodbye as they drove off, smiling softly...Which was the last image Ignis will remember.

.

.

.

_I’m so sorry, _____..._

.

.

.

Ignis panted as he held his ground in between Ardyn and Noctis as it rained. He held the Ring of Lucii in his hand before slipping it on his finger, begging the gods for their power...Even if meant losing apart of him..

.

.

.

_I really wanted to see your face again..._


	4. Blind!Ignis X Blind!Reader: Love Is Blind 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> Sorry if this is shorter then the last one but it leads to a happy ending!

It was past two Months since the last time you saw Ignis making you hope he was safe with the others. It was a week ago when everyone was saying that the night sky was getting longer each day, worrying that daemons will get them but luckily you have the energy for lights and plenty of room for people in lestallum. You tried to help as you were cooking for the people who left their homes to come to Lestallum for shelter. People were scared when it turned dark but you have been used to it for five years but did miss the warmth of the sun when it came out.

You hummed as you were waiting for the kettle to heat up to make tea before hearing a knock on the door. “Hmm?” You blinked and left the Kitchen to check it out. You opened the door, waiting for a response. “Hello..?”

“..._____..?”

Your heart jumped in your chest when you heard his voice say your name. “Ignis..?” You smiled brightly and hugged him close, burying your face in his chest. You could hear his heart beating quickly next to your ear, making you want to cry. “I’m so happy you’re safe..!” Ignis was hesitant at first but wrapped his arms round you, pulling you closer to his chest. 

“I’ve missed you, _____..” He said softly, rubbing your head as his face was buried in your neck.

He was here...He was here and safe. It made you so over joyed.

“Don’t forget us..!” You pulled away and smiled, hearing Prompto. Oh that boy sounded sweet as ever.

“I never could forget you, Prompto..” You said and hugged him as well and then felt Gladio hug you, knowing it was him from his large body. “Where is the Prince?” You asked, not forgetting him.

They were silent which made your smile fall slightly from your lips. “We need to talk..” Ignis said.

You sat them in your living room and offered them a drink before they started their talk with you. They told you everything...About Lunafreya’s death, Aryden, the crystal and Noctis. Noctis was in the Crystal and they had no idea if he was dead or alive but they were going to be looking for clues on finding him. The Kingsglaive were helping any way possible in lestallum to help people and spread electricity to help other towns and cities which was the only thing you knew

“I’m..I’m sorry this happened to all of you..” You said softly as you frowned from the information. “Maybe Noctis is okay..? Maybe he’s sleeping or...I don’t know..” You said, gripping your pant legs. “He just...Can’t be gone so suddenly..”

“We’ll find him, don’t worry..” Gladio said as he looked over at you. “And that bastard is going to pay when we get Noctis back...” He grunted out.

“Might take some time but we’ll get him back..” Prompto said as he smiled softly. Ignis was mainly silent since he was thinking on what to say to you about what happened to him. “Right now we’re going to help people across every town so they will have some type of hope..”

“Urm..You guys can always rest here if you need to..” You said as you raised your head.

“That’s fine, we got a place at the hotel, thanks to Iris..” Gladio said as he looked at Ignis. “Besides...I think you two would like your private time anyway..” He joked which made you softly blush.

Prompto left with Gladio and said their goodbyes, only leaving you and Ignis in your flat. You smiled softly and took his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’m happy you’re safe, Ignis...You really got me worried..”

“My apologise, Darling. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me so much..”He said, his hand rubbing your cheek which made you lean to his touch. Oh you missed his hands on you, making your heart beat faster with excitement. You placed a soft kiss on his lips which he happily kissed back as his hand placed on your waist. You were about to touch his cheek but he pulled away, making you confused by his actions. “Sorry..I would like to continue this later when we go to your bedroom..” He said but sounded slightly nervous. Maybe it’s because it been long time?

“Okay..Why don’t we make dinner? I would love to taste your food again..” You said. You missed his angel cooking since it was great with every bite.

He swallowed but nods. “Of course..We can do that..”

You both went into the kitchen and started to make dinner, Ignis doing it slow but maybe it’s because you were both talking. You talked to him about how you were helping people in town, even if it is a small part of it but Ignis said every bit counts right now for people to have something to hope for.

“Ouch-” Ignis hissed as he dropped the knife on the counter, cutting his finger.

“Oh no, Iggy..Here..” You took his hand, feeling the cut which made him twitch. “Sorry..” You said as you cleaned up his hand, grabbing a plaster from your draw. “Slippery fingers today?” You joked but Ignis was silent. “There..All better..” You smiled and rubbed his cheek but Ignis pulled away again. “...Ignis?” You muttered. “Did you hurt your face?” You asked since you felt a scar on the side of his face. He was silent. “Ignis..” You got closer and reached out again but he didn’t move this time. You slowly took off his shades and touched his face, feeling a type of burnt marks over his eyes. “What happened..?” You muttered.

“...I can’t see anymore, _____..”

Your heart sank into your stomach when he replied. He confessed to you about what happened...Putting the ring of Lucii on his finger and used it’s power to protect Noctis, even if it meant losing his eyes in the process. The boys said his eyes might get better but Ignis knew that would never would..

“I’m so sorry, Ignis...Why didn’t you tell me..?” You hugged him close, letting his head softly rest on your shoulder.

“It was hard to tell you...I didn’t want to upset you but..I guess I couldn’t hide it for long..” He said, sighing softly. “I feel hopeless, _____...I couldn’t do anything for my friends. I just let everything happen and just got in every ones way..” He felt like he was trying to hold back his sadness and anger but was just falling apart. “If I could see then...Then maybe Noctis would be here safe..Maybe things would turn out differently..”

“It’s not your fault, Ignis..You did everything you could for them and you even saved Noctis from Ardyn before. He’s fine..He’ll come back..” You said as you pulled him away, rubbing his cheek which made him lean into your touch as his hand placed on yours.

“Maybe not...Grr-I hate this..I wish I wasn’t blind. I wish I wasn’t so...useless..”

You frowned from that. “...So being blind is useless?” You muttered.

Ignis sighed, shaking his head. “No, that wasn’t...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude. I’m just saddened I couldn’t help them more..” He said softly.

“..It’s okay...I’m sorry as well..I didn’t mean to be heartless just then..” You said. “You sounded like me when I first became blind...I thought I was just a waste of space and was bothering everyone...It’s sad to think you can’t do anything without your eyes..But...You can..” You said, pecking his lips. “I’ll help you, Ignis...I’ll help in any way I can..” You said in a soft tone, hoping to relax him.

“_____..” He muttered but then smiled softly. “You really are special..” He said as his forehead rested against yours, making you giggle.

“Come on...I’m going to get you back into cooking..”

~

It was hard but step by step; you were teaching him how to get around being blind. The first step was cooking, How to feel, smell and cut your food. Your smell get stronger when you lost your sight which made it easier for you to notice which was which. Cutting was the hardest since you had to not cut your fingers off. Ignis would train with one of the Kingsglaive who was helping with getting power back to the towns and cities. She was impressed with how powerful he really was as they trained.

It was small steps but he was getting there...

Ignis sighed when he came back from training, slipping off his coat. “I’m home..” He said, making you pop your head out from the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetie! I’m making stew for tea!” You said brightly before going back to chopping up the vegetables. He hummed when he walked in, smelling it in the air. “How was training?”

“Good. That Kingsglaive is really helpful..I’m impressed with her..” He said. You blinked, your heart feeling a bit heavy. “She might be the best fighter I’ve seen..” He said but heard you chopping the veg more harder and faster. “______? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing..” You said but it was obvious that you were upset. “You now, if she’s so great, why don’t she train with Prompto or Gladio, you know? Like-It always has to be you..”

Ignis got closer and leaned near to your ear as a smirked. “..Darling..Are you jealous?” He asked, making you blush.

“No, of course not..! I’m just saying she takes up more of your ti-” Ignis kissed you as his hands placed on yours to stop you from cooking, not wanting to hurt yourself.

“You are so cute, it’s unbelievable..” He said against your lips with a sly smile before kissing your forehead. “I didn’t imagine you to be the jealous type..But you have nothing to worry about..My heart and body will always belong to you..” He said softly as he held your body close.

You softly blushed as your hands were on his chest, feeling his heart beating. “S-Shut it..” You muttered before pushing him away.

~

You rested with Ignis in bed as you were kissing him, your hands rubbing his chest and down to his stomach. You haven’t done this since he left for Altissia two months ago. You longed for his touch and kisses on your body to make you go crazy.

“Mmn.._____..I..”

“No need to worry, Ignis..You don’t need your sight to make me go crazy for you..” You said softly as you smiled at him, rubbing his cheek. “It’s like being blindfolded during sex..It’s the same..”

“I’m learning more about you each day..” He chuckled softly, his hand rubbing your thigh to lift it up round his waist, the bulge in his pants pressing up against you. “I’ve been longing for your touch since the day I left to go to Altissia..” He said as he placed kisses on your neck, making you hum softly as you tilted your head up.

“Same..I had to keep myself company..” You said, feeling Ignis smile against your skin before nibbling your collar bone. “Mmm...Noooo, let me please you..” You said you turned him onto his back, so you were straddling his hips which made his breath hitch. “You pleasured me last time, so It’s my turn..” You said, rubbing his cock over his body which made him moan softly. “Mmm..Touching will also feel much better now..” You said as you slide down between his legs, taking off his boxers.

“_____..” He muttered, his fingers sliding through your hair as you took a hold of his cock, placing softly kisses on tip and down to his shaft. You were right, he oddly felt more sensitive to your touch since he didn’t know what your next move was. “Ah..” He gasped when he felt your tongue go up his shaft which made his cock twitch with excitement. You took the tip in your mouth and softly sucked, humming softly as the tangy taste was on your tongue but faded when your saliva washed it away before swallowing it. You took him inch by inch in your mouth so you can get used to his size before taking him whole, hearing his gasped out a moan. “O-Oh six..You’re taking me whole..!” He grunted out, softly gripping your hair which you didn’t mind since it felt good. “Hah..Your mouth feels amazing..” He muttered before moaning as you bobbed your head with your mouth sucking him off and swallowing the saliva.

“Mmmm..” You softly rubbed his thigh as you moved your head up and down, relaxing your throat so you won’t gag on his throbbing cock. You could feel his body shivering every time you took him down your throat, his breathing increasing. You loved how he came undone during sex, which just made you excited more. Your hand went down and rubbed your pussy over your underwear that it quickly got them soaked and then you sucked his tip again that you let your hand pump his shaft.

Ignis softly growled as he gripped the bed sheets underneath him. “Grr..” He reached out and grabbed your head and started to buck his hips, face fucking you. “I-I’m sorry but I can’t H-Hold back..” He grunted out and thrusts his cock down your throat, making you moan and gag on him which made your eyes watered and could barely breath but that just made you more excited, making your fingers slip inside your pussy and pumped them inside. “Ahh..! Yes, yes, yes-Six, your mouth is so tight..!” He moaned out as he panted softly, hearing you moan and squeak as his cock pounded into your mouth. He groaned when he felt himself getting close but didn’t want to come just yet which leaded him to pulling your head away, finally taking the air into your lungs. “Hah..Ah...I-I’m sorry, Darling. It felt so good, I..”

You went up and pecked his lips. “No need to be sorry..Maybe just warn me next time..” You giggled softly as you smiled, rubbing his cheek. “I’m happy you enjoyed my mouth being your fuck toy..” You teased, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Words like that will make me want you more..” He purred out, rubbing your thigh. “Mmn..Have you been touching yourself? I can smell you from here..”

You blushed. “Maybe..” You purred out and smiled, pulling your fingers out from yourself. Ignis softly groaned before turning you over and spread your legs wide which made you gasp, feeling his tongue licking your clothed pussy. “I-Ignis..” You muttered, softly gripping his hair as he continued to eat you out, seeming desperate for you. “Mmm..P-Please, Ignis. I want you inside me already..It’s been too long..” You moaned out, bucking up against his face.

Ignis pulled away and groaned. “Sorry..My mind is fading from me since I can’t get enough of you..” He said, sliding off your underwear. He then lets you position yourself, going on your hands and knees. He softly rubbed your ass as he pressed up against you from behind before slipping his cock inside your tight pussy. “Ah..” You both moaned out when he was fully inside you, your walls slightly clamping round his cock. “Ah..You are desperate, aren’t you..?” He muttered, your reply was just a moan. He placed kisses along your back before he started to move his hips, slapping against your ass. “For the love of six..” He grunted out as his fingers gripped your waist.

You moaned as you gripped the bed, your ass in the air as you lowered your arms since they already felt weak. You missed this feeling..You missed him being inside you as he made you come undone. “I-Ignis..” You moaned out as your body moved forward with every thrust he made, loving how deep his cock went in this position. “Mmm..I-I love you, Ignis..I want you so much..I-I want to be your wife..I want your children..!” You moaned out, gripping the pillow

But Ignis tilted your head up as he fucked you. “Do you mean that, Darling..?” He purred into your ear, you pretty much bouncing on his lap.

“Ah..Y-Yes..” You muttered, hoping you weren’t stepping over the line.

He deeply kissed you and moaned before biting your neck. “Then let me give you a child..” He said before gripping your waist, thrusting faster and deeper inside you which made you both hear skin against skin. You moaned as you gripped onto his arms, your breasts bouncing with every thrust as he pounded into you. You loved when he was rough with you as it made your whole body curl up with pleasure and moaning out his name over and over again. “_____..” He muttered as he hugged your waist as both of your bodies were up as you were on your knees, his cock taking you from behind.

“I-Ignis..!” You cried out as you felt him hit every right spot inside you. If he continues, you’ll come! He felt your walls clamp him again, making his hand go down and rubbed your clit which made you fall apart. “I won’t be able to hold myself A-Any longer, Ignis..!” You said, lowering yourself onto him that he moaned into your ear.

“Fall apart for me, ______...I want you coming all over me as I take you, filling you up with my cum..” He said against your neck as he panted softly, holding you up as he thrusts harder. “Ah..Please, ______..Cum on me..I want your sweet juices on me..”

You moaned and panted as you felt his fingers rubbing your clit faster, making you close to coming. “I-Ignis..I’m close..! I’m going to cum..” You cried out as you gripped his arms before feeling yourself release. “Ignis!!”

You fell forward on the bed and panted but felt Ignis continue to pound his cock inside your sensitive pussy, making you whimper. “Hah...I’m close..Be ready, _____..I’m going to fill you up with my cum..!” He grunted out as leaned over your body. “Nnnh..! _-_____..!” He moaned and thrusts inside, filling you up with his cum which made you moan with pleasure. “Oh six..! Take it..Take all of my cum..” He grunted out as he stayed there, placing kisses on your neck as he hugged your waist. “I love you..I love you so much.,”

You panted, smiling against his skin. “I-I love you too..” You said softly as you turned your head, giving him a sweet kiss.

~

You smiled softly as you felt the last bit of sun on your skin as it was going down for another long night ahead. Ignis held your hand which made you smile brightly. “..Don’t worry, Ignis...Noctis will come back..And you’ll kick Ardyn’s ass together..”

He chuckled softly from that. “Indeed..I’ll make sure of it..” He said as he turned to you, pecking your lips. “I must protect you both..” He said, placing a hand on your belly where a small bump was. “Let us fight this darkness together, ______..”

“Of course, Ignis..Love is blind after all..”

You both laughed at your cheesy line as the sun came down.


End file.
